


Papers

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: All those papers that Sora brings back...
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> "A Leon/Sora fic written for one of the old KH anonymemes but never finished... Was to have a fetish-y shota feel, which was mostly removed during the editing process..." December 6, 2008.

At first he'd felt a little guilty about touching Sora, but that faded after the third or fourth time that Sora appeared after leaving one world or another. Instead, Leon couldn't help wanting the young keyblade master to appear in Traverse Town and slip away from his companions. That was easy - Donald tended to go off and chat magic with Merlin and Goofy seemed to be in charge of supplies, leaving Sora to wander a bit and always, always end up knocking on Leon's door.

He always looked so innocent and happy - more than a little naive, too - until the door was closed and there wasn't any reason to bother with pretenses.

Leon shuffled through the papers he had spread on his kitchen table. Sora was due back soon.

Wanting to feel guilty, Leon pushed his chair back a bit and unzipped his pants. Just thinking about Sora sprawled on his bed and lightly blushing as if he was some sort of a virgin had gotten Leon quite aroused. He gasped as he pulled his erection free of leather and started to quickly stroke himself, imagining Sora watching him and licking his lips, offering to lick away the pre-come from the tip just like he'd lick at the lollipops one of the Second District shopclerks always gave him.

A quick knock at the door startled him, and after fumbling for a moment to get himself back into his pants, Leon made his way over to open it.

"Hi," Sora said right away. "I have a couple of things for you to look at."

"Come in," Leon replied, trying to control his voice. He stepped aside, letting Sora into the modest apartment and closed the door in one fluid motion.

Sora smiled. "I really did bring you something."

"More of Ansem's papers?" Leon asked. He'd been trying to make sense of some of the other odd notes that Sora had discovered, as had Aerith. And while Aerith was having better luck, Leon couldn't help wanting to go over them all himself anyway.

Nodding, Sora produced a few sheets of paper from inside his jacket and handed them to Leon. "There."

Leon just set them down on the nearest surface, which he hoped to remember later was the the half-painted, half-unpainted chair by the door that he always intended to do something with but never did.

"I'll give them to Aerith later," he said, wondering if Sora was going to look away from his groin or if he should just push Sora against the door and take him there.

"Leon?" Sora slid his jacket off, depositing it on the same chair. He was already blushing, keeping his gaze low. Leon tried not to think too much about what was happening. He knew it had to be Sora's move, though, no matter how tempting Sora was being.

"What?" Leon asked briskly. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but the discomfort of being aroused and wearing leather pants was beginning to get to him.

"Need a hand?"

Leon nodded. Sora did tend to be a little slow about some things, but others he noticed right away. It was enough. He could take Sora to his bed. After all, that was how Sora had explained it originally - that it was just something friends did. And Leon was his friend.

He still had quite pleasant memories of that first time, with Sora getting much too close while looking at a map and then seeming not at all surprised to practically be on Leon's lap - or at the result. He'd been thankful for the handjob then and hadn't even questioned returning the favor until afterward.

Once in Leon's bedroom, Sora was on his toes, offering Leon a quick kiss. Leon shook his head as he reached for the zipper of Sora's outfit. That wouldn't do. Instead, he guided Sora to the bed and gently pushed him back, leaning over him and kissing him fully. He pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth, not at all surprised that he tasted like the sweet combination of potion and candy.

When he pulled away, Leon was rewarded with that blush, even as Sora continued working his clothing off while Leon watched. The world-traveling was slowly fading Sora's sunbaked tan, something Leon had noticed not long after their encounters began. Still, he liked the slow process of Sora's skin being revealed, no matter the exact shade.

Sora kicked his shoes off and slid his bodysuit down, not letting his gaze leave Leon. And Leon just watched, willing away the last bits of nagging guilt until Sora was naked, save for the heavy-chained necklace he always wore. Then he knelt down, pulling Sora to sit at the edge of the bed as he took Sora's erection in his mouth and gently licked the length. Sora moaned and squirmed a bit, almost as though he was trying to get Leon to take more of him into his mouth. Leon did want to devour him, in a way, but that could wait. Leon ran his tongue around the head of Sora's erection, licking away pre-come like he had imagined Sora doing to him.

He knew Sora would come quickly if he kept teasing, but once he started actually took Sora's erection into his mouth and started sucking, Leon was fairly sure he needed to follow through. Each of Sora's little moans was delicious, and Leon was almost a little surprised when he heard his name intermixed with them.

Reaching between Sora's legs to press a finger against Sora's opening, Leon was barely surprised that Sora cried out with release. Leon continued tracing around tight muscle while he drank Sora's semen and carefully licked Sora clean.

"My turn," Leon said as he stood. He'd tried to ignore his own erection during the entire act, but it had been difficult. He needed to be touched, and despite Sora's deep blush, he knew Sora was willing.

Leon undid his pants quickly as he settled onto the bed. Sora seemed to like the feel of leather against his skin and Leon wouldn't deny Sora that little kink. A small tube of lubricant was within reach and Leon grabbed it quickly, slicking a pair of fingers and pushing them into Sora. Sora gasped, pushing back and squirming as Leon made sure Sora was well-prepared.

As much as Leon liked teasing Sora, he couldn't ignore his own need. He quickly spread a bit of the lube on his own erection and pushed himself into Sora. Holding himself still for a moment so Sora could adjust, Leon couldn't help but reach down and start to touch Sora's renewing arousal. Hands covered his, and by the time he'd started shallowly thrusting into Sora, Sora had pushed his hands away and was stroking himself.

Leon was unable to tear himself away from the sight, instead moving faster and harder, making both Sora and the bed beneath them bounce with the force of his motions. He was close to coming, even though he didn't particularly want to - at least Leon was fairly sure Sora would spend the night in his bed. There would be time for another round.

"Ah... Leon!" Sora cried, shuddering with another hard orgasm and coming all over his hands and stomach. That release was enough of a trigger for Leon's own, and he moved fast and hard as he came, not wanting to stop until he absolutely could not continue.

Sora looked at him afterward with big eyes and a blush on his cheeks, smiling as if he knew he'd done well.

"Go get cleaned up," Leon said as he pulled away. He thought he might do the same thing, but first he had a few new papers to look at.


End file.
